<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>理想人生 by xihe1983</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545073">理想人生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983'>xihe1983</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>理想人生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>首尔9点的道路上，交通一如往常拥挤，一个年轻的身影焦急的在马路边等红灯。<br/>
"阿西，又要迟到了，昨天就应该早点睡"突然间他脚下不稳，觉得被谁推了一把突然冲出了人行道，正好遇上早高峰的车流……<br/>
"澈队，不好了！"金希澈一进警局的门就看到李东海急匆匆冲向他，年轻alpha海盐味的信息素冲的他皱眉头。<br/>
"怎么了，怎么了，又有命（）案了吗？"金希澈按了按眉间，感到无比头疼。<br/>
"不是，徐法医他，他早上上班出了车祸……"<br/>
听完这句话，金希澈连话都气的说不出来了，只觉得自己原本气的飙升180的血压升到了300。<br/>
金希澈，男31岁，alpha，首尔清潭洞刑警大队队长，也是整个韩国最年轻破案率最高的警队队长，做事果敢，胆大心细，最近正因为辖区内不断发生的男性命（）案忙的晕头转向，刚刚从命案现场回来就听到自己的法医出车祸住院，他开始怀疑自己是不是惹到了那位不知名的神而被报复。<br/>
"今天早上拉回来的shiti先送去冷冻封存，让金钟云给总局打报告让他们给我们派个法医。所有人休息半天等法医到位！"说完直接甩门进了办公室，留下满走廊的檀香味的信息素。</p>
<p>"怎么了，你这味道浓的快让人觉得你发情了，最近太忙没夜生活也不至于这样吧？"金钟云带着不明以为笑容走进了金希澈的办公室，果然接到了对方充满怒火的瞪视。<br/>
"嗨别生气，我也是为了你好，这要是有个omega，你就得接受职场骚扰的投诉了"金钟云说完就坐在金希澈办公室的沙发上一副老神在在的模样。<br/>
"警察局里哪来的omega，让你找的法医呢？就在这游手好闲？"<br/>
"就是因为新的法医要来了，才提醒你，明天一早就入职，是个omega"<br/>
"omega？能行吗？"<br/>
"是从国际刑警组织来的，破了很多大案，很厉害的，如果不是我们这案子太严重才不会让他来"<br/>
"是因为案子吗？不是因为警察厅崔始源看你的面子？我就说让你去"好歹解决了一件火烧眉毛的事，金希澈也有点兴趣逗一逗金钟云。果然看到了对方表情立刻晴转多云。<br/>
"希峰你也不要笑我，说到omega法医，你说世上有没有这么巧的事呢？"说完看到金希澈蒙了的脸开心的走出了办公室。<br/>
金钟云是金希澈所在警队的副队长，虽然是beta可是逻辑缜密，处事沉稳，也是警界引人注目的新星，一般金希澈负责现场勘察，追捕，缉拿要犯；金钟云负责法医鉴证，人事后勤，倒也合作的愉快。<br/>
"喂，始源，怎么了"金钟云回到办公室就看到手机来电。<br/>
"哥，利特已经到了，他说他想下午就过去验尸，毕竟放久了很多就查不出来了。"<br/>
金钟云想了想也有道理，于是答应了下来"行，他还有啥需求没？"<br/>
"他就说不住集体宿舍，要找个单身公寓，我已经帮他安排了，还有要找一个懂法医的助手，我这人手紧，你帮他找一个吧？"<br/>
"你，要是找得到还问你要人。"<br/>
"哥，不是，你别误会"，像是生怕金钟云生气，崔始源赶紧解释"不用有啥经验的，哪怕法医专业刚毕业的也可以的！"<br/>
"行吧，我去想想办法。"说完拿起电话<br/>
"厉旭，马上去警校法医系找个毕业生，队长特批，下午就来报到！</p>
<p>"队长好，我叫金曜汉，大韩民国警官学院法医系优秀毕业生，在校平均gpa是3.9，毕业论文题目是……"<br/>
"停，我不需要你来背简历。我们警局的法医出了车祸，下午会有警察厅派来的法医来接管他的工作，你负责协助他。他具体的情况警察厅那边会发给你"<br/>
"是，崔长官已经发给我了，我会努力的！"<br/>
"好，你先去帮他办申请解剖的手续吧，以便他一来立刻能开始工作，有什么不懂的问心理组的申组长。"<br/>
"好的，我马上去！"说完一溜烟的消失了。<br/>
"他真的靠谱吗，据说这次来的这位很厉害，别丢我们队的人"<br/>
"哎呀哥，不会的，我查过他的今年法医系的第一名不论理论成绩还是实践都是近几年最好的，本来他不愿意来干个助手，没办法始源把具体情况破例告诉他了他才肯来。"金厉旭，alpha，队里人事组组长，最厉害的地方是知道全首尔所有优秀警官的姓名辖区和特长，甚至包括哪家警察医院的医术好，护士比较温柔。<br/>
"你把案子情况告诉他了？"<br/>
"那怎么可能，他没有权限，是给他看了要来的那个法医，利特的资料，他就双眼放光的说一定要来了。"<br/>
"行……"<br/>
"诶哥，你说这个利特是什么人物啊，就不说这小子了，就连我问过的几个首尔最有名的法医都对他一脸崇敬，说是在国际刑警那里办的好几个大案都起了关键作用，他们还问我要他签名，而且他一个韩国人，起的这什么名字啊？"<br/>
"这不是名字，这是国际刑警组织的代号，他们为了保护法医这类的后勤人员都会用代号称呼。"金希澈边走进来边说。<br/>
"哇希澈哥这你都知道？那你知道这个利特是谁吗"<br/>
"之前和他们合作办案的时候知道的，这个人我也听说过，但是也只是听说过他办的案子，其他的一无所知。"<br/>
"那哥我先走了，你和钟云哥聊"金厉旭说完就走了，留下了金钟云和金希澈相对。<br/>
"利特，法医，omega，你觉得会是他吗？"金钟云试探的开口，<br/>
"我不知道，钟云，我真的不知道。毕竟如果是他，做出这些成绩也不奇怪"金希澈难得露出无奈的表情。<br/>
"如果是，你怎么办"<br/>
"是的话，也不是件坏事吧，毕竟他这么优秀，这案子说不定很快就破了。"金希澈试图用公事公办的态度。<br/>
"你别装了，他真来了你还有心思办案？"<br/>
"没事，钟云，不是还不知道是不是吗？就算是，我跟他都到了该放下的时候了。"说完起身，"对了，既然法医来了，通知全队，下午5点开会。"<br/>
"好"金钟云答应着，心里想的却是"你真的能放下吗？你以为他真的能放下吗？"</p>
<p>5点，向西的会议室被夕阳照的暖烘烘的，警队的一干人等并没有因为休息了半天而充满活力，反而一个比一个看着疲惫，金钟云想着要是这案子还没有进展恐怕警局要先有人进医院了。<br/>
然后金希澈进来准备开会，他环顾了一下，发现利特还没来，只有他的助手站在一旁。<br/>
"法医呢？"<br/>
"特哥为了抓紧黄金时间段，下午紧急对所有shiti都进行了解剖，还在赶报告，马上就来。"<br/>
"所有？之前的两具不是都做过尸检了吗？报告他没看吗？"<br/>
"特哥说他不相信别人的结果要亲自动手。"<br/>
"行吧行吧，那我们先开会"<br/>
金钟云在一边看着，内心感叹，才半天这个看起来一身傲气的小伙子不止一口一个特哥，而且看起来十分维护利特，这个人确实不可小觑。<br/>
会议开始，金希澈开始发言。<br/>
"这是今天早上在汉江边发现的尸体，男性omega，35岁，企业职员，从现场来看尸体腹部被刺中多刀，而且刀刀要害，不过法医报告还没有，暂时也不能死因。根据现场勘察，应该不存在抛尸可能，这里就是第一现场"<br/>
金希澈说着，又切出前两张现场的图片，血腥程度让一贯见惯了的各位刑警都有些皱眉头。<br/>
"第一起受害者，男，alpha，47岁，工作是股票投资人，死因是颅后被坚硬物品反复重击，甚至到了脑组织都四散的程度"<br/>
"第二起受害者，男，beta，19岁，学生，死因是割喉，凶手用利器划开了死者喉咙，伤口很长。"<br/>
"加上今天的这起，是半年以来的第三起，除了第一现场全部都是在汉江边，死者都是男性，和都是在满月之夜行凶，并没有太多关联度。"<br/>
"现在我们并没有足够的证据可以表明这是连环杀人案。"<br/>
"如果死因一样呢？"突然一道温柔清冷的声线传来，金希澈顺着声音看向来源，心里突然觉得自己一定是得罪了什么不知名的神，为什么怕什么来什么？<br/>
"什么？"金希澈觉得自己理智和听觉都出走了，凭着条件反射回复了对话。<br/>
"我说，如果三个人死因一样，是不是就可以断定是连环杀人了。"<br/>
金希澈这回听清了，但是大脑还是无法处理信息，满脑子都是一句话。<br/>
"朴正洙，真的是他，朴正洙回来了。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>